1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a computer enclosure, and in particular to a support panel for retaining a main board inside a computer enclosure.
2. The Prior Art
A computer, such as a desktop computer, requires a main board for the operation thereof. A main computer board may be directly fixed in a computer enclosure. Alternatively, a support member may be provided for retaining the main computer board inside the enclosure. The support member may be a plate fixed in the enclosure or a movable or fixed carrier frame on which the main board is fixed. Another way to mount the main board in the enclosure is to provide slide rails under the main board. Examples of main board retaining devices are disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 80202681, 81206906, 84214655 and 86209311 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,490,038, 5,724,231, and 5,737,184. Further information related to mounting a main board in a computer enclosure may be obtained from "NLX Motherboard Specification" Release 1.2 by Intel Corporation. However, conventional retaining devices have either a complicated structure or are assembled by a complicated process thereby increasing costs. It is thus desired to have a main board support panel having a simple structure that can be easily mounted to a computer enclosure.